sunbornfandomcom-20200213-history
Controls
The controls for Sunborn were designed from the ground up to feel both familiar and comfortable. To anyone who has played Halo, Borderlands or Call of Duty, the controls will likely not be too dissimilar until some of the more advanced or exotic species get involved. Human Controls The human control set is very much in line with traditional shooters, which is also why it is the first campaign. None of the controls here are completely foreign, and someone with a good amount of shooter experience will find this campaign and character familiar and easy to play. Human Special Abilities The human is also the only species that does not have a sprint timer and can therefore run indefinitely. They also have the ability to use the widest number of guns in the game, giving them the most offensive options out of any species except possibly the Iharsh-Daraz. Heil Controls Unlike the humans, Heil do not use guns. Instead, they used jet-based ion weapons for close-range combat. When facing a Heil, distance is key - don't let them close in on you, as their weapons cause massive amounts of damage. They can also throw their weapons a fair distance, which makes them lethal in mid-range combat as well (although throwing a weapon deprives them of a means of attack beyond punching an adversary). In addition to their weapon set being completely different, Heil also do not use equipment like the other species. Instead, they use their "Arts". When their Arts Gauge is over half full, the Heil can either attack with the Black Art or defend with the White Art. Pressing the D-Pad left or right in conjunction with the triggers will activate one of four unique skills. The duration of the attack is dependent upon how much energy is in the Arts Gauge. Heil Special Abilities D-Pad Left + Left Trigger Barrier This will spawn a semicircular wall of energy in front of the player which extends outward to the left and right. Allies taking shelter behind the shield will be safe as well. The wall is not impenetrable and can be brought down with enough weapons fire. It will also disappear on its own when the Arts Gauge is drained. D-Pad Left + Right Trigger Oasis A white field will extend out around the player, slowly restoring the shields and health of all allies within range. The user is still vulnerable while this ability is active, and will remain so until the skill is finished. D-Pad Right + Left Trigger Abyss A black field extends out around the player, and any enemies caught in it will have their shields immediately drained. Remaining in the field will cause their health to begin to drain away as well. During this attack, the user is extremely vulnerable and will remain so until the skill has run its course. D-Pad Right + Right Trigger Devastation The user will unleash a wave of destructive black spikes which will erupt from the ground in a cone-shaped pattern in front of them. Vehicles caught in the spikes are instantly destroyed and enemies take variable amounts of damage depending on how close to the user they are. The spike wave expands outwards until the Arts Gauge is drained. The damage done is also higher if the Arts Gauge is filled to the maximum. Taeski Controls The Taeski are fast, nimble and utterly devastating when used properly. Their guns are some of the most accurate and lethal in the game, and the Taeski also have a natural (albeit slow) regeneration ability. This aside, the Taeski plays very much like a fast, slippery human. In addition to this, their ability to crouch is replaced by the ability to crawl. Taeski Special Abilities Taeski are endowed with a natural regeneration as well as the ability to crawl. While crawling, they do not lose speed (like other species do when crouching) and can fire normally while moving. In certain environments, this can make them extremely difficult to see and kill. They also carry a combat knife which behaves differently based on the proximity of the Taeski to a target. If the user is far from an enemy, pressing B will have them throw the knife towards the target before drawing a fresh one. If up close, the user will execute a vicious physical attack which can be extended by repeatedly pressing the B button. Venom on the blade will guarantee that each hit does precisely 20% of the target's total health. Alintean Controls The control schematic for the Alintean plays very similarly to the human. On the battlefield, the Alintean is slightly faster than the human, and also has the ability to glide short distances due to a combination of their wings and armor configurations. Alinteans can use the second-highest number of weapons in the game, behind the human but ahead of the Taeski, and Alintean weapons have a tendency to be highly destructive and powerful. Alintean Special Abilities While at first glance it appears that the glide ability is the only thing unique to the Alinteans, they also have a passive ability called Dividing. For every 10 percent of their health lost, Alinteans gain a 5 percent attack boost. This comes at a cost, however, as if they lose more than 50% of their health, they lose the ability to regain it (even with Protite Syringes). If their health falls below 10%, they gain a 100% attack boost until their death. This makes Alinteans extremely deadly in prolonged combat, and anyone facing an Alintean should endeavor to kill it as quickly as possible. Scain Controls The Scain marks the first shift in control schematics to something a little bit different. Incorporating their Psionics, a Scain player can be utterly devastating on the battlefield if they know how to use their abilities. Scain players must also be aware of their Psionic Gauge, which indicates how much energy they have left. If they completely deplete the meter, it takes twice as long to recharge and their shields will fade away. Monitoring the gauge is imperative to survival in a combat situation. By holding the Psionics button (Left Bumper) alongside other buttons, different actions will be performed. Scain Special Abilities Left Bumper + Left Trigger = Explosive Lash The user wraps a grenade in Psionic energy and whips the ground in front of them. This triggers a large explosion which will heavily damage anything caught in the blast. Left Bumper + Right Trigger = Psionic Torrent A burst of Psionic energy is thrust forward at incredible velocities. This attack functions similarly to a shotgun, spreading out over larger distances. Damage is highest at the origin and reduces at greater ranges. Left Bumper + A = Psionic Jump Using Psionics as a booster, the user is able to smoothly lift themselves high into the air above the battlefield. While useful for gaining the high ground, it also leaves one exposed to enemy fire. Left Bumper + A (Aerial) = Divine Fury While airborne, the user emits dozens of Psionics bursts which rain down on the terrain in front of them. This attack is extremely powerful and will deplete all remaining Psionics in the Psionic Gauge Left Bumper + B = Lightning Burst By ionizing the air in front of them, a Scain user is capable of firing what appears to be blue lightning from their hands. This lightning can jump from one target to another, and deals a medium amount of damage. The attack only stops when the button is released. Left Bumper + B (Aerial) = Heavy Smash If airborne, this attack sends the user crashing back to the ground with enough force to emit a powerful Psionic shockwave. Anything caught in the blast takes heavy damage and is pushed back from the center of the impact. If this attack is a direct hit, it is a definite fatality. Left Bumper + X = Sweeping Laser A quick burst of Psionic energy sweeps across the battlefield from left to right. While it does not do a large amount of damage, it is powerful enough to push back any enemy it hits. Left Bumper + X (Aerial) = Scouring Laser Much like Sweeping Laser, this attack sends a laser beam flickering over the battlefield. When done from the air, it snakes back and forth several times instead of only making one pass. Any enemy struck by the laser immediately loses their shields. A second hit from the laser is certain death. Left Bumper + Y = Snatch This is not so much an attack as it is a feature. A Scain user is capable of jerking a weapon towards them if it is not already in use (weapons cannot be snatched out of an enemy's hands). Snatching a weapon immediately makes it the primary weapon, dropping any currently held weapon.This can also be used to drag a vehicle towards you, instantly boarding it if it does not already have a driver. Left Bumper + Y (Aerial) = Aerial Snatch Much like the regular Snatch, this allows a Scain character to pick up a weapon while in the air. Unlike its ground version, Aerial Snatch cannot pull vehicles towards you. Left Bumper + R3 = Psionic Blink This move is a short-range dash, capable of moving the Scain a short distance at a very high speed. While in motion, if an enemy is struck by Psionic Blink, they take massive damage - equal or greater to that of a heavy weapon. Erythian Controls The Erythian controls are far simpler than the Scain controls, but do include a few new mechanics not found in simpler species. For one, the Erythian is capable of hacking mechanical devices such as turrets or defense doors. All Erythians also carry a small shield which can be deployed at a moment's notice to provide cover from weapons fire. Erythian Special Abilities In addition to being able to hack/reverse mechanical technology to benefit their position on a battlefield, Erythians are also a very small target and difficult to hit. Their shields, while not the most powerful, are also an obstacle to a pursuing enemy. Zyzyt Controls Zyzyt controls are very similar in nature to the Erythian control schematic. The main differences being that the Zyzyts cannot hack or reverse technology and that their shields behave differently. Zyzyt Special Abilities Like the Erythian, Zyzyt are small and difficult to target. They are also capable of dropping a specialized generator which will create a Protite Field. This will trigger slow health regeneration for all allies within range. They also possess a Barrier instead of the Erythian's shield. Instead of being deployed on the ground, the Barrier forms around the Zyzyt to protect them while they move around on the battlefield. Iharsh-Daraz Controls The Iharsh-Daraz control set is one of the most complex in Sunborn, but also offers the greatest capacity to lay waste to enemies. With four arms, the Iharsh-Daraz can multiwield up to four light weapons or two medium/heavy weapons, making them the equivalent of a walking tank. Their mobility without weapons is also second-to-none, offering them the ability to traverse large swaths of land with relative ease. It is worth noting that the Iharsh-Daraz can have their limbs dismembered by concentrated weapons fire which will affect these abilities. Iharsh-Daraz Special Abilities Regeneration All Iharsh-Daraz have a slow health regeneration. If a limb is dismembered, it will grow back in 60 seconds, but during this time the health regeneration will cease. Extended Multiwielding Holding Y and pressing any trigger or bumper will pick up a weapon into the corresponding hand. If a medium or heavy weapon is picked up, and only one hand is free to wield it, the other weapon on that side of the body will be cast aside. It is therefore possible to carry four pistols, firing all of them with the appropriate triggers and bumpers, or to mix up the weapons by carrying a shotgun with the right two arms and two pistols on the left. Heavy weapons can be dual wielded in this manner as well, but special weapons cannot. Special Heavy Weapons The Iharsh-Daraz is the only species capable of tearing up vehicles and removing their weapons. In some cases, these can be multiwielded as well, but not all of them. Some weapons, such as the tank barrel, will require the use of all four arms. Crawling If an Iharsh-Daraz possess no weapons at all, activating the sprint button will trigger Sprint Crawling, in which the Iharsh-Daraz launches themselves forward onto all six of their limbs and gallops at an incredibly high speed. If walls are approached while Sprint Crawling, it is possible to climb straight up and along walls as long as the sprint is maintained. If the user stops sprinting, the Iharsh-Daraz will fall from their perch. It is also possible to Sprint Crawl along ceilings. Fendian Controls Fendians once again qualify as an advanced control schematic due to their complex duality. Fendians can shift back and forth between an ultra-cold and ultra-hot state, known respectively as Frost Form and Fire Form. As a result of their extreme body shifts, they cannot wield weapons of any other species. Instead, they grow weapons from their bodies as they go, making them versatile foes. Fendian Special Abilities (Frost Form) While in Frost Form, Fendians are capable of immersing themselves in ultra-cold environments, such as frozen oceans, without taking damage. They possess three distinct attacks in this phase - burst, ranged and physical - which can allow them to take on a variety of foes regardless of their armament. Frost Form Burst Attack Shatter The user plunges their frozen right arm into the ground, rapidly cooling the environment until a circle of enormous icicle spikes erupts around them. Any foe caught in this attack will suffer an enormous amount of damage, and vehicles are almost certain to be destroyed. Frost Form Ranged Attack Lance A spear of supercold ice is hurled forward. If it strikes the ground, it explodes into a frozen cloud which can slow down anyone caught in it. A direct hit is instant death to any non-vehicular target. Frost Form Physical Attack Blade A Fendian user's right arm is always in the shape of a frozen blade. A physical attack from this arm can completely shatter a shield, but two additional hits are required for a kill. Frost Form Grenade/Alternate Fire Crush The user shoots an extremely cold projectile which begins freezing the air around it. This frozen air attaches to the projectile, making it larger and larger the further it goes. Upon impact with a solid target, it detonates. The larger the projectile, the greater the explosion and damage. Fendian Special Abilities (Fire Form) In their Fire Form, a Fendian can walk across magma or lava without being harmed. Their bodies also damage anyone who physically attacks them.They possess three distinct attacks in this phase - burst, ranged and physical - which can allow them to take on a variety of foes regardless of their armament. Fire Form Burst Attack Eruption The user plants their left arm against the ground and superheats it, causing the rock to melt and erupt like a miniature volcano around them. This melted rock will remain for 240 seconds after the attack is used, making it useful for blocking paths or impeding enemy progress. Fire Form Ranged Attack Flamethrower A Fendian user's left arm can be used as a flamethrower, which can burn out enemy shields and create flaming walls that damage enemies trying to pass through them. Fire Form Physical Attack Ignition The user vents as much heat out of their body as they can upon contact with the enemy. This shatters through shields, leaving the target vulnerable. Two additional hits are required for a kill. Fire Form Grenade/Alternate Fire Flame Much like the Frost Form Grenade/Alternate fire, this attack throws a burning sphere along the ground. As it rolls, it gets bigger and bigger but also leaves a flaming trail behind it. Upon impact, it simply explodes and creates a magma patch much like Eruption. Elorskra Controls The Elorskra are the final playable species and are one of the most complex. Although they are capable of using most weapons by other species, their own weapons have a unique set of rules pertaining to them. Elorskra are also one of the larger species, topped only by the Iharsh-Daraz in height but winning in terms of sheer mass. Elorskra Special Abilities Weapon Throw/Weapon Release If using a weapon from a different species, the Elorskra can throw it away when done using it. As they are incredibly powerful, they can hurl a weapon with enough force to damage vehicles and kill unwary targets. If they are using one of their Living Weapons, however, this attack becomes something different entirely. They choose instead to "release" the weapon, which will then seek out targets on its own. While these weapons are not as robust and hardy as any of the playable races, some of them can be incredibly difficult to combat. Shields Elorskra Living Shields come in a variety of types, and can be thrown/released like their Living Weapons. Upon release, these shields tend to take on more of a defensive role, supporting the Elorskra who released them or by protecting a nearby ally.